Los prejuicios del amor
by Carleta-fga
Summary: Dejo ir una oportunidad, ahora Rukia sabrá si ya es muy tarde para explorar ese 'sentimiento extraño' que siente hacia Ichigo. Fic reeditado.
1. Frustración

_Por prejuicios del pasado, Rukia no se permitió tener una relación amorosa con Ichigo, pero ahora que está dispuesta a todo, se da cuenta de que en la vida de él, ya hay otra mujer. IchiRuki._

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Cía. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

- Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos"_

_-Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

_--_

**LOS PREJUICIOS DEL AMOR**

**--**

_**Capítulo 1: Frustración.**_

Los primeros rayos de luz pegaban en su rostro, definitivamente la noche no había sido suficiente para poder descansar, estaba exhausto; el examen del día anterior lo había agotado mentalmente. Toda la semana hubo exámenes: matemáticas, literatura, psicología, biología y química el mismo día y ayer la 'inútil' de física ¿Para qué rayos le sirve la física si lo que quiere estudiar es medicina? Quizá lo sabría ya estando en la universidad. Había pasado un año y medio después de la última lucha contra Aizen; se encontraba en el último año de preparatoria y era por eso que los conocimientos adquiridos eran muchos y muy densos y por consecuencia, tenía que haber exámenes.

Afortunadamente era sábado, podía quedarse recostado un rato más; giro su cuerpo para quedar apoyado sobre su lado izquierdo, meditó, entonces volvió a recordar la razón de la casi totalidad de su fatiga; ese armario se lo hacía recordar, ya sea en pensamiento concientes, comentarios de sus amigos, de sus hermanas, de personas extrañas y hasta en lo sueños se encontraba ella, pasaba la gran mayoría de su tiempo pensando en la chica de ojos color violeta. No había sueño en el que no apareciera, sueños que recordaban las hazañas que tuvieron juntos, incluso sueños donde el erotismo formaba parte esencial de la supuesta relación que tenía con la shinigami. Se estaba hartando de aquella situación.

- ¡Nii-chan, ya esta listo el desayuno! – Se escuchó una suave, pero autoritaria voz.

Aún en sábado, su hermana pequeña, Yuzu, se levantaba muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, debía reconocer que con el paso del tiempo su pequeña hermana había adquirido una buena sazón para preparar los alimentos. Casi por inercia y torpemente, se levantó, pudiendo quedarse recostado un rato más como en un principio lo pensó, tenía que acompañar a su 'viejo' antes de que este último saliera a atender a sus pacientes; en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Ichigo admiraba a su padre, no por nada había escogido la profesión a la que se dedicaba su progenitor. Y así, comenzaba un nuevo día en la casa de la familia Kurosaki.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una reunión de todos los capitanes de los escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas se estaba llevando a cabo, por lo menos eso sabía, estaba ansiosa, sus pasos los sentía muy lentos, le faltaba el aire, sin duda alguna algo le faltaba. Lo fácil era de que si te falta algo, lo consigues así de simple, ¿pero qué pasa cuando lo que te hace falta no está en tu mundo y que peor aún no se te está permitido estar a lado de ese algo, o bien, de esa persona? Esa situación es comparable a tener mucha sed y tener enfrente una jarra de agua fresca y no poder tomarla.

Llegó a su habitación, la mansión Kuchiki estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, ese era el momento ideal para realizar los reportes de sus últimas misiones dentro de la misma Sociedad de Almas. Quería concentrarse, hacía una gran esfuerzo para poder realizar esos 'dichosos' reportes, pero lo único que venía a su mente era aquel chico de cabellos naranjas, aún con su ceño fruncido le parecía de cierta manera atrayente.

Desde que lo conoció, tuvo el presentimiento de que Ichigo sería parte muy importante de su vida; al principio la relación que tuvieron se limitaba al compañerismo, su objetivo principal era derrotar a los hollows mientras ella recuperaba sus poderes; después las experiencias que iban adquiriendo juntos le permitió conocer a ese chico al cual le llegó a admirar la valentía, la persistencia y el fervor con la que luchaba por sus seres queridos. Con todo lo que arriesgó para poder salvarla de la ejecución a la que estaba condenada, habían puesto al shinigami sustituto en la posición del "amigo al que pondría mi vida entera en sus manos" a ese grado llegaba su confianza. Sin embargo, las adversidades y venturas sucedidas después de la fallida ejecución hicieron que irremediablemente cayera en las redes de un sentimiento extraño, era parecido al que tuvo hacia Kaien, pero este era mucho más intenso, había más ilusión y era más noble ¿Era Amor acaso? ¿Era capaz de sentir ese sentimiento llamado amor? Estos últimos pensamientos provocaron que se visualizara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Me pregunto que es lo que estás pensando, la verdad te entretiene bastante.

Era voz era de un viejo conocido, de un amigo, Renji sabía a la perfección en que consistían los pensamientos de Rukia, sabía en quién pensaba.

- ¡¡Idiota!! No me hables de esa forma.

- Perdón, la señorita Kuchiki se asusta por una simple irrupción, pero eso si, ella peleará contra el mayor ejercito de hollows si es necesario.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Renji?

- Yo nada, sólo soy el portador de un mensaje para ti.

- ¿Qué mensaje? – Rukia ya se estaba fastidiando.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate primero. Créeme, Ichigo no se te irá de tus pensamientos. – Habló el pelirrojo con ironía.

- ¡¡Quién diablos dice que estoy pensando en ese idiota?? – Exclamó con una clara vena resaltante en su frente y un mayor sonrojo en su rostro.

- Bueno….yo pensé...- fue interrumpido.

- ¡¡Milagro!! Renji piensa…

- Si sigues con esa actitud, definitivamente no te diré el mensaje del Consejo de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Es con respecto a la junta que celebraron? – Cuestionó la chica con curiosidad.

- Así es – se sentó en el suelo – resulta que para tener una mayor vigilancia de cualquier resurgimiento de poderes espirituales malignos, se enviaran shinigamis al mundo real – cruzó sus brazos – y tú formarás parte de esa misión – Rukia, al escuchar estas palabras sintió una enorme alegría, pero no lo demostró – a ti, por conocer el lugar y algunas personas, se te enviará a Karakura nuevamente.

- Me lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿no es una broma? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Lo que digo es verdad!! – Dijo indignado – lo más seguro es que el capitán Kuchiki te hable con más detalle de la misión.

- Puede que así sea.

- Bueno, yo ya cumplí con decirte el mensaje, por lo tanto, me retiro – caminó hacia Rukia, como si le fuera a contar un secreto – ya ves – casi susurrando - si Ichigo no se te escapa de tus pensamientos, mucho menos ahora que lo vuelvas a tener enfrente – acabado de mencionar lo anterior, corrió con la mayor rapidez que pudo, puesto que sabía que su amiga era capaz de matarlo sin miramientos en ese mismo instante, pero eso si, se fue con una gran carcajada de lo más burlona.

"_IMBECIL"_

* * *

El desayuno había transcurrido con las clásicas discusiones, golpes y patadas entre Isshin y su hijo mayor, una Yuzu conciliadora y una Karin con su indiferencia sarcástica. Por ordenes de 'sus hermanitas pequeñas' tenía que ordenar su cuarto, como en semanas anteriores estaba estudiando para lo exámenes era obvió que descuido los quehaceres de su habitación.

¿Por donde empezaría? Miró al suelo, había montones de copias y libros regados por doquier. También había ropa: calcetines, boxers, playeras, cinturones, suéteres, camisas; además, había envolturas de papas, chocolates y uno que otro caramelo tirado. Su recamara se había convertido en un verdadero cochinero.

Les daba la razón a sus hermanas, es necesario un buen aseo, que digo necesario, era URGENTE hacer algo en esa habitación. Comenzó por ordenar algunas de las copias que estaban tiradas, colocó los libros en su escritorio, siguió con su ropa, tenía que clasificarla entre la ropa sucia y la limpia y así lo hizo. Cuando llegó el momento de depositar la poca ropa limpia en su lugar, miró el armario, se acercó, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, la pijama que utilizó la shinigami. La mirada que reflejaba era de tristeza, añoraba cada vez más a Rukia, en una ilusión vaga creyó percibir el aroma de la chica.

Entre los dobleces de la pijama se encontraba un papel en el que estaba impreso el dibujo de un 'estúpido Chappy'. Era uno de los tantos dibujos explicativos y mal hechos, de Rukia. Se quedó pensativo y mirando el dibujo.

_La gran mayoría de lo heridos ya se estaban recuperando, la batalla contra los Aizen había sido devastadora, pero aún así, Ichigo, ya recuperado, estaba en la Sociedad de Almas dispuesto a ayudar con lo que fuera. Estaba intranquilo por el bienestar de Rukia, los acontecimientos últimamente sucedidos le enseñaron que esa shinigami era mucho más importante de lo que él había creído, y ahí estaba esperando un momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Al igual que Ichigo, Rukia estaba inquieta, necesitaba hablar con el chico, sin pensarlo y mucho menos planearlo, en ella había nacido un sentimiento hacia él, era evidente que ese sentimiento surgió mucho tiempo atrás, pero hasta ahora, ambos se habían percatado de su existencia._

_Rukia tenía otras incertidumbres, por un lado se encontraban todos los impedimentos que 'ofrecía' la misma Sociedad de Almas; mientras que por el otro estaba el aspecto más importante: era de que no estaba segura de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de igual manera, según ella, esta era la parte más difícil. Por una cosa o por otra, toda clase de relación con Ichigo que fuera más allá de una amistad, era prácticamente imposible._

_La shinigami ya tenía pensamientos de mujer._

_No tenía que esperar más, era ahora o nunca. Vio como se aproximaba, sentía su respiración agitada, se podía decir que en ese momento conocía a la perfección que eran los nervios producidos por una chica; nunca se llegó imaginar que la primera mujer que lo haría sentir de esa forma era nada más ni nada menos que la shinigami que un día había entrado a su cuarto confundiéndola con una ladrona._

_- __Ichigo…..ya es hora de que partas__ – mencionó estas palabras desviando su mirada_

_- __Ru… Rukia – __habló nerviosamente – __tenemos que hablar algo que es……__- dudó – __es muy importante, necesito decírtelo…_

_Esta declaración que haría dejaba atrás el carácter del 'chico temperamental y hasta mojigato', algún día tenía que madurar, ¿cierto?, pues bien, aquí estaba la primera oportunidad para demostrarlo._

– _He hablado con el capitán general..._

_La joven fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo abrazo, éste era cálido, acogedor, tierno y delicado._

_- __Me gustas…__- lo dijo el shinigami sustituto, casi sin aliento, susurrando al oído de la fémina. Definitivamente algo andaba mal en él, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de mencionar estas palabras._

_La muchacha abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su respiración se agitaba aún más._

_- __Yo…..__- no terminó su frase._

_- __Me gustas….demasiado__ – separándose un poco de ella y sin romper el abrazo, la miró directamente a los ojos._

_- (…)_

_- (…)_

_- __Ichigo lo único que puedo….__- quería claudicar ante la decisión que ya había tomado, de alguna manera era correspondida, pero aún así, esa relación no estaba permitida para ellos – __lo que te puedo ofrecer es… sólo mi amistad._

_El shinigami sustituto inmediatamente deshizo el contacto. En su rostro no figuraba el clásico ceño encogido, era un rostro serio, desolado y desamparado. De nada había servido la valentía que usó para hablar de cursilerías._

_- __Hable con el capitán general del Seireitei__ – prosiguió la morena – __y tanto él, los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones, concordamos de que Chad, Inoue, Ishida y tú no vuelvan a tener contacto alguno con la Sociedad de Almas y tienen prohibido, estrictamente, cualquier intromisión en los problemas que surjan a partir de este momento._

Con premura, al terminar de recordar lo sucedido tiempo atrás, guardó el dibujo y la pijama dejándolos exactamente igual a como originalmente los había encontrado, cerró el armario y volvió a la actividad de asear su habitación.

"_¡__MIERDA!"_

* * *

Al lunes siguiente, en la entrada del Instituto, Orihime, en un descuido tiró una libreta, al recogerla y levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que Ichigo también estaba llegando a la escuela.

Ella siempre pensó que Ichigo se quedaría con Rukia, que formaría una pareja con ella, que tenían sentimientos mutuos; es por eso que renunció a toda esperanza de tener alguna relación con él, pero nunca imaginó que la realidad fuera muy distinta a la que vislumbró.

- Buenos días Inoue.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun - Orihime lo saludó con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas alegres.

- Inoue, ¿de casualidad has visto pasar a…?- Fue interrumpido.

- Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, no he visto a nadie, el día de hoy vengo más distraída de lo normal – con su manos derecha se estaba rascando un costado de su cabeza y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa – bueno, es mejor que me adelante, Tatsuki y yo quedamos de vernos lo más temprano posible para ultimar detalles de nuestra exposición de literatura.

Al darle la espalda al pelinaranja, Orihime comenzó a alejarse de él, su rostro mostraba melancolía. Ichigo sólo pudo ver como se retiraba de una forma apresurada, casi corriendo y no le dio tiempo siquiera de decirle algo más a su compañera.

Ya estando en el salón de clases, el shinigami sustituto se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, tenía una cara seria, estaba cavilando. A diferencia de él, sus compañeros y amigos comentaban las aventuras que les había sucedido el fin de semana, de pronto, se escuchó una melodiosa voz femenina, era suave, pero no cursi ni tonta, saludó dando los buenos días y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón le respondieron, unos de igual forma y otros con una simple sonrisa y una seña con la mano. Al reconocer esta voz, Inoue transformó su rostro de 'alegría inocente' a una llena de tristeza. La chica recién llegada, se acercó al grupo de Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo y Chizuru.

- Buenos días chicos ¿Cómo pasaron su fin de semana, lograron descansar de los exámenes?

- Buenos días mi linda ojiverde – habló Chizuru y abalanzándose a la joven que les acababa de saludar, pero una certera Tatsuki no le permitió cumplir su objetivo.

Ichigo, por estar sumido en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de la llegada de la chica, mantenía cerrados sus ojos, nuevamente Rukia era dueña de sus pensamientos, la brisa fría golpeaba su rostro, pero fue interrumpido.

- Hola 'Señor seriedad' – la muchacha le sonrió muy apaciblemente, tenía una fina expresión.

- Hola Sayuri-chan – Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa, cortés y hasta tierna.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_¡¡¡¿Yo escribí eso?!!! Dios… no sé donde esconder mi carota… ¬¬

Este fic, ya tiene poco más de un año que lo escribí, quizá muchs ya lo conozcan y quizá otrs no. Con esta historia me presenté aquí en Fanfiction, me trajo muchas cosas buenas y también algo de experiencia para la escritura. En días anteriores lo estuve releyendo y me dio mucha vergüenza, nunca imaginé que fuera a escribir tanta 'mermelada' nociva para los diabéticos…¬¬

En esta ocasión, pretendo presentar esta historia de alguna forma mejorada en varios aspectos; aunque la idea original será respetada, algunas partes serán modificadas para que a final de cuentas este fic sea más decente.

Lamento que apenas aparezca, pero de verdad, he pasado por muchas cosas que me han dejando desanimada; sin embargo, en mi intento de salir lo mejor librada de mi actual situación comenzaré a trabajar nuevamente con los fics.

Agradezco profundamente a todas las chicas que me enviaron mensajes para que subiera una vez más esta historia y quiero que sepan que jamás fueron ignoradas.

Para los que apenas conocerán este fic, los invito a que lo lean y me envíen sus respetivas críticas, de paso, quizá los distraiga un poco.

¡Me despido y hasta la próxima!

P.D. Les juro que hasta me da penita mostrarlo otra vez… T_T


	2. Lo que antecede a un reencuentro deseado

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos" _

-Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK.

_**--**_

_**Capítulo 2: Lo que antecede a un reencuentro deseado.**_

Todos los shinigamis estaban listos para partir al mundo humano, entre ellos, se encontraba una nerviosa Rukia, estaba deseosa de poder llegar a Karakura. Antes de comenzar con la misión hubo una junta general con todos los implicados, ésta consistió en detallar cuáles eran los objetivos y como se tenía que proceder en caso de cualquier emergencia.

- Rukia, quiero hablar contigo – se escuchó una voz seria, estoica.

Desde luego que la chica inmediatamente supo de quien era esa voz, sin duda alguna su Nii-sama tenía algo muy importante que comunicarle, inclusive, sintió un miedo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo con tan sólo pensar que éste le venía a decir que ella ya no iría al mundo real. Miedo absurdo, pero a final de cuentas, un miedo.

- Si dime nii-sama - contestó seriamente y acercándose más a su hermano adoptivo.

- Ayer la Cámara de los 46 habló conmigo, el tema que tratamos tiene que ver contigo y con Ichigo Kurosaki – prosiguió – hay una ley que no permite cualquier tipo de relación con una persona del mundo real con otra de este mundo, mucho menos tratándose de una shinigami como tú. – al escuchar estas palabras, Rukia recordó la condición tan especial que tenía ante esta situación. – Anteriormente hubo una excepción a esta ley y ahora habrá otra más.- La joven de ojos color violeta lo miro atónita.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Indagó con urgencia.

- A que….si tú y ese joven deciden tener una relación más que 'profunda', la Sociedad de Almas no se interpondrá en absoluto. Esto se debe en agradecimiento y reconocimiento a su gran valor para luchar y reestablecer el orden tanto en este mundo como en el real, es lo mínimo que se les puede retribuir y por supuesto… cuentas con mi apoyo- concluyó el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

- Yo… - estaba sonrojada, nunca imaginó que su hermano se inmiscuiría en un tema tan trivial y mucho menos, que él, Byakuya, se diera cuenta de ese 'sentimiento', ¿acaso era tan simple como para que su hermano supiera lo que sucedía con ella? – No entiendo a que te refieres…

- Sabes a que me refiero – le dio la espalda – aquí no hacen falta las palabras, sólo cuentan los hechos.

- Pero…- nerviosamente intentó ofrecer una explicación, pero no pudo.

- Ya dije que sobran las palabras – la imperiosa voz del capitán se hizo escuchar con más notoriedad.

- Nii-sama… - cada vez sentía como sus sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas

- Deseo que….tengas buenas suerte y háganse dignos del privilegio que se les otorgó.- Terminado de decir esto se retiró serenamente.

- Gracias… - apenas pudo hablar.

Esbozó una sonrisa, le habían dado un motivo para estar feliz, nunca antes había sentido un gran júbilo ante una noticia; de hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir noticias buenas, pero indiscutiblemente ésta era la mejor que había recibido hasta ese momento.

* * *

El impartir una buena clase para cualquier profesor, es tratar de llevar a sus alumnos de la mano para que se tenga un buen entendimiento del tema, es por eso que la profesora de biología detallaba cada característica de los organelos celulares, según ella, esto haría más interesante la clase, pero para la gran mayoría de los estudiantes era un total fastidio.

- ...es por eso…que las investigaciones han demostrado que la mitocondria actúa como ser simbionte dentro de nuestras células y todo esto es porque este organelo tiene su propio ADN…

Ichigo miraba con desgano hacia donde la profesora de biología hablaba_, _como tuvo que continuar con la vida, una de las principales actividades del joven era la de estudiar, se había metido tanto en esto que él e Ishida se peleaban el primer lugar de la clase, de pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho y ahí estaba Sayuri, ocupando el lugar que algún día fue de Rukia.

_Todo el grupo ya estaba 'más que listo' para iniciar el nuevo curso escolar, había pocas caras con entusiasmo, la gran mayoría tenía una cara de desilusión porque las vacaciones ya se habían ido, otras donde figuraba la serenidad, como la de Ishida y una donde la indiferencia era muy marcada, esa era la de Ichigo. La profesora entró y depositó en el escritorio un material didácto que utilizaría posteriormente._

_- __Hola chicos__ – se dirigió a los estudiantes con una expresión reluciente - __espero que hayan tenido un descanso fabuloso y que les sirviera para despejar sus mentes y comenzar con nuevos bríos este último año escolar de formación preparatoriana. Antes de iniciar con las clases, quiero presentar a una nueva compañera para ustedes, ella es originaria de aquí, de Japón, pero a muy temprana edad, sus padres tuvieron que mudarse a Francia, tiene un par de semanas que regresó a nuestro país y les pido que sean amables con ella __- dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula - __pasa por favor._

_Entró una linda chica delgada, alta, de cabello largo que llegaba a nivel de la cintura, color castaño oscuro, los rasgos de su rostro eran elegantes, ojos verdes que reflejaban una mirada intensa. Chizuru y Keigo abrieron tanto sus ojos y sus bocas de una forma descarada, los demás chicos observaron a la nueva alumna con un gran interés, debían reconocer que esa chica era muy hermosa, Ichigo no fue la excepción, él también pensó que era muy atractiva, sus ojos color miel se cruzaron con los de ella._

_- __Hola, mi nombre es Oshima Sayuri__ – hizo una inclinación de un saludo formal - __deseo que nos llevemos bien._

_No sólo su fisonomía era atrayente, también su voz era demasiado seductora, reflejaba tranquilidad, seguridad, era fresca y cordial. Mientras se presentaba, ella e Ichigo seguían mirándose. La profesora le indicó que buscara un asiento y así lo hizo._

_- __Espero no haya problema si tomo este asiento__ – le habló a Ichigo._

_- ¿__Eh?...claro, no tiene porque haberlo__ – el pelinaranjo le contesto un poco nervioso._

_Al sentarse y acomodar sus cosas, la muchacha volteó a ver al shinigami sustituto, nuevamente se encontraron sus miradas ambos sonrieron mutuamente. Para Orihime no pasó desapercibido este gesto que hubo entre la recién llegada y el chico que amaba y para nada le agradó._

Las clases matutinas terminaron con la llegada de la hora del almuerzo, Tatsuki había planeado reunir a todos sus compañeros de clase, con la finalidad de preparar una fiesta para el siguiente fin de semana; los exámenes habían terminado y se tenía que festejar por ello, o bien, llorar la pena de que les hubiera ido muy mal. Se acercó a Ichigo y a Sayuri para hacerles la invitación a la planificación del festejo pero éstos no aceptaron. Inmediatamente después Keigo se acercó a Tatsuki en intervino en la breve plática.

- Tatsuki, ¿no crees que es muy imprudente molestar a este par de tortolitos? Ellos quieren estar solos, quizá no se vieron todo el fin de semana y quieren recuperar ese tiempo perdido en cualquier oportunidad que se les presente – con ojos pervertidos - así ellos podrían hacer una que otra cosita divertida…… - su frase ya no fue concluida debido a que el temperamental Ichigo le dio una patada en rostro del pobre Keigo.

- ¡¡Imbécil, que estupideces dices!!

Una reacción muy esperada.

- Ichigo, no seas tan violento, trata de controlarte – puntualizó la ojiverde.

- ¡¡Sabes muy bien que me molesta que se refieran a nosotros de esa manera!! – Exclamó Ichigo.

- No te preocupes, yo también le doy su merecido a Keigo – la practicante de artes marciales se dirigió al mencionado dispuesta a darle una lección.

Orihime estaba muy atenta a esa escena, desde hace 5 meses Sayuri e Ichigo eran novios, esa fue la gran sorpresa para muchos, la envidia de otros y para ella, esto representaba una gran tristeza, aunque sabía también, que si 'otra persona' se enteraba de ello, seguramente estaría en una depresión similar a la suya.

Desde que había llegado Sayuri al Instituto se echó a un gran número de pretendientes, pero ella tuvo cierta predilección hacia Ichigo y no es que fuera una de esas chicas caprichosas, vanidosas y coquetas, sino que simplemente, el joven del ceño fruncido se había ganado su confianza. También, Orihime, reconocía que su compañera era una persona tratable, sencilla, apacible y amigable, esas características son las que indudablemente Ichigo vio en ella.

- ¿Te sucede algo Inoue? – Interrogó Chad

- Nada, solo me doy cuenta de que Sayuri-chan y Kurosaki-kun hacen una linda pareja juntos.

- Quizá estés en lo correcto, pero a mi me hubiera gustado que él y Rukia... - Chad habló con esa seriedad tan característica del él.

- De hecho yo siempre pensé que cuando Kurosaki decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo en la Sociedad de Alma porque ya estaba decidido a entablar 'algo más serio' con Rukia, pero me sorprendió que regresara solo y con un genio de los mil diablos- se acomodó sus anteojos.

- (…)

- Ishida-kun……- resbalando una gota de sorpresa en un costado del rostro de Orihime – nunca me imaginé que te interesara la vida personal de Kurosaki-kun…y… ¿en qué momento llegaste?

- No es que me interese – apenado, pero formal – aunque… yo tenía la idea de que Kuchiki y Kurosaki iban a ser más que amigos.

- Y posiblemente llegar al altar…- el Quincy e Inoue miraron pasmados a Chad.

- (…)

- Bueno… - Uryu dijo nerviosamente – nunca pensé en algo tan serio, pero pudo haber sido muy posible.

- (…)

- Ehhh… ¿gustan algo de lo que preparé para el almuerzo? – Les conversó Orihime muy entusiasmada.

- (…)

- Te lo agradezco, pero… estoy a dieta – contestó apresuradamente Ishida.

- No, gracias, prefiero que te alimentes tú… sanamente……me retiro – finalizó Chad.

- Oh, que lastima, preparé mucho.- desilusionada.

* * *

En la tienda de Urahara, una ruborizada Rukia se miraba en el espejo, a pesar de lo que le dijera el tendero, ella si se notaba muy distinta, se sentía un tanto incomoda, extraña, pero también se sentía satisfecha con ese ligero cambio, según palabras de Kisuke.

- Por fin Urahara!! Hasta que le sale algo bien – dijo Yoruichi en su transformación humana.

- No sé, siento que me veo….

- ¿Más linda?- Expresó Ururu.

- Yo considero que sería mejor tener un gigai igual al que siempre he usado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó la mujer de mirada gatuna – Por favor Rukia, las almas maduran, se desarrollan también, por tanto el gigai que estás usando es el fiel reflejo de tu espíritu ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

- Claro que me di cuenta, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera… muy notorio.

- Además lo puedes usar a tu favor, con la apariencia que tienes…puedes tener una que otra aventurita con el sexo opuesto. – le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡¡No digas estupideces!! – Gritó la shinigami.

- Ay ya lo sé, ya lo sé… el único prospecto que tienes en mente es Ichigo Kurosaki – lo afirmó desfachatadamente.

Rukia solo emitió un grito que se escuchó 100 metros a la redonda de la tienda, el bochorno que tenía en el rostro se convirtió en un rojo intenso

- ¿A quién están matando? – Preguntó Urahara, acabando de llegar.

- Aquí Rukia….le acabo de decir una que otra verdad, además está inconforme con el gigai que le has dado.

- ¿Qué defecto le encontraste? – Preocupado.

- Sólo que… está muy diferente, ¿no crees? – Dijo Rukia penosamente.

- Rukia, yo sólo fui estrictamente apegado a tu fisonomía espiritual actual, y también debes tomar en cuenta que debes aparentar a una jovencita de 17 años y que está apunto de ingresar a la Universidad.

- De acuerdo, pero por lo menos me gustaría vestir una ropa más reservada.

- Pero se ve realmente encantadora, creí que había hecho un excelente trabajo – explotó en llanto Tessai - ¿no le gusta la ropa ni un poquito? Esto es el último grito de la moda – mirando a Rukia esperanzadamente.

- Bueno no niego que es bonita, pero me aprieta mucho, además, creo que 'enseña' más de lo que debiera.

- Ohhhh….por Kami…solo espero que no piense que soy un depravado por haber escogido ese tipo de ropa, – posición suplicante – pero, ahora que lo pienso….si usted sale vestida de esa manera, no va a faltar uno que otro pervertido que quiera ofenderla …ooooohhhhhhhh Kami, déjeme solucionó este gran problema.

Tessai salió de la habitación corriendo, dejando a los también presentes con una cara de estupefacción, pero a los escasos cinco minutos, el corpulento hombre entra con un costal de grandes dimensiones lleno de ropa.

- Espero que ahora si haya sido útil para usted señorita Rukia, escoja lo que quiera – le acerca el bulto que llevaba en sus manos.

- Me… sorprende su eficiencia señor Tessai… Gracias.

- De nada, ya sabe, cuando quiera un consejo, estoy dispuesto ayudarla en lo que sea necesario.

La verdad, la ropa que acaba de recibir estaba más apegada a su personalidad, nuevamente encontró unas prendas 'atrevidas', eran pocas y que tal vez utilizaría algún día de estos, pero por ahora, es más conveniente que usara un vestido blanco.

- La verdad, Rukia se veía bien, muy bien, demasiado bien… con el atuendo anterior – afirmó Urahara y con ojos lúbricos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, esa minifalda negra y la 'blusita corsé' se le veían fabulosas – apoyó Jinta.

- ¡¡Son unos enfermos!! – Les gritó Yoruichi.

* * *

En el Instituto ya estaban por finalizar las clases del día, Ichigo estaba apuntando algunas características que deberá llevar un trabajo de investigación para su asignatura 'favorita', Física; de pronto, sintió un reiatsu muy familiar_. _Miró hacia la ventana e inmediatamente volteó a ver Uryu y éste con una mirada le corroboró que él también se había percatado de esa energía; hizo lo mismo con Chad y Orihime y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Esto lo inquietó demasiado.

- Ichigo, entonces, ¿si iremos a la librería por la guía de estudios?

- Si Sayuri - contestó distraídamente.

- Bueno, le hablaré a mi madre para avisarle que llegaré más tarde a casa y voy a aclarar una duda del trabajo con la profesora ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en la entrada principal del Instituto?

- De acuerdo; yo iré a la biblioteca a entregar unos libros.

- Bien, ahorita nos vemos – le sonrió.

Prontamente después de que Sayuri salió del aula, Ichigo se acercó con Uryu para confirmar la impresión que había tenido.

- Creo que la actividad de la Sociedad de Almas ha vuelto a iniciar en este mundo, sentí muchas presencias, indiscutiblemente todos son shinigamis – expresó Ishida acondicionándose sus anteojos.

- Y si no me equivoco uno de esos shinigamis era… – Orihime no terminó su frase y miró a Ichigo.

- Rukia……- Ichigo mencionó el nombre en un suspiro, viendo hacia el suelo.

- Pero desaparecieron rápidamente – dijo Chad.

- Aunque así fuera, la Sociedad de Almas nos prohibió mezclarnos en esos asuntos – el chico del ceño fruncido habló con cierto resentimiento.

- ¿Desde cuando Kurosaki es indiferente a los problemas de esta índole?- Ironizó Ishida.

- Desde que ellos se sientes los únicos capaces de poder resolverlos… ¡¡bah!! – Cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos – sigan adelante con sus vidas.

Sorprendidos estaban por las palabras de Ichigo, no entendían la actitud de su amigo, no emitieron algún sonido más de sus bocas, solo observaron como el shinigami sustituto tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón de clases.

- Ichigo ha cambiado mucho.

- Así es Ishida-Kun

* * *

La librería estaba saturada de muchos jóvenes que, al igual de Sayuri e Ichigo, iban por una guía de estudios para poder acreditar el examen de ingreso a la Universidad.

- Lamentamos comunicarles que el tiraje de guías se nos han agotado; si ustedes lo desean, pueden seguir formados para que en un momento pase a entregarles una ficha con la cual podrán pasar el día de mañana a recoger la guía sin la necesidad de formarse nuevamente. Les ofrezco una disculpa por este inconveniente - les avisó un encargado de dicha librería.

- ¡¡Mierda!!

- Ichigo, por favor, se más sosegado con tu vocabulario.

- Sayuri, perdimos nuestro tiempo aquí paradotes….

- No estábamos _paradotes_, estamos _de pie _formados y ve el lado positivo, sirve de que mañana es seguro de que ya tengamos la guía y no desperdiciaremos el tiempo.

- Si tú lo dices – resignado – sólo espero que mañana no salgan con otras de sus gracias.

- Ichigo, no se si mi impresión este errada, pero siento que desde que salimos del Instituto te encuentras más irritable y muy distraído, ¿te pasa algo?

- No tengo nada, solo que el día de hoy no amanecí muy dispuesto a… todo, son de…

- Son _'de esos días'_?…- trató de completar la frase.

- Lo siento, si te molesta mi actitud.

- No hay porque disculparse, yo entiendo – acercó su rostro al de Ichigo y le dio un beso delicado en la boca, que lo prolongaron, pero el vendedor de la librería los interrumpió.

- Disculpen jóvenes….les entregó las fichas – dijo muy apenado.

- ¡¡ PERDÓN!! – Dijeron al unísono y evidentemente muy avergonzados, rojos como tomate; no se espero que los demás chicos que aún estaban en la fila emitieran un "iiiuuuuuuu" que provocó que los jóvenes se retiraran apresuradamente del lugar, ni las gracias dieron al vendedor.

* * *

Karin y Yuzu se encontraban muy felices, tenía mucho que no veían a Rukia, no paraban de hacerle pregunta tras pregunta; mientras ellas sostenían el interrogatorio, Isshin estaba agradeciéndole a la gran foto de su fallecida esposa por haberle regresado a su querida _tercera hija._

- ¡¡¡Adorada Masaki, ahora si que te luciste, has regresado a nuestra tercera hija mucho más bella de lo que era!!! – El médico lloriqueaba.

- Esta vez mi papá tiene razón – expresó Karin.

- Pues honestamente yo siento que no hay mucho cambio en mí, pero les agradezco sus halagos.

Siguieron con una extensa platica, obviamente, la familia Kurosaki, ya tenía recuerdos previos de la shinigami, claro, los más convenientes, ya era tarde, a Rukia le extrañó que Ichigo aún no llegara, cogió con un tenedor un pedazo más del pastel de chocolate que Yuzu le había invitado, estaba demasiado nerviosa, le sudaban las manos, comenzaba a tartamudear cuando contestaba una pregunta más de las mellizas.

Un año y medio era un a tiempo relativamente corto, pero muy prolongado a su percibir, tenía dudas. Todavía no llegaba el muchacho, estaba a punto de comenzar a anochecer, sus nervios estaban a su máxima expresión.

- ¡Ya llegué! – Rukia se estremeció al escuchar las palabras.

- ¡Ichi-nii que bueno que has llegado, te tenemos una excelente sorpresa!! – Yuzu se cruzó en el camino de su hermano mayor.

- Veo que te tiene muy entusiasmada, ¿qué clase de sorpresa….- su ojos se abrieron más cuando vieron a la persona que se estaba asomando.

Estaba ahí, ella quien le ofrecía una sonrisa apenas perceptible para él, su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, se sentía estúpidamente alegre. Se veía más hermosa, había cambiado, su cabello era más largo, llegaba un poco abajo de la mitad de su espalda, sus facciones eran más femeniles, el color violeta de sus ojos brillaba mucho más, el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto le quedaba a la perfección, se veía radiante.

- Hola Ichigo – voz suave.

- Rukia…- hizo más notoria la sonrisa que poco reprimió, ya que ella, estaba con él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Me sigue dando penita…T_T ¿Quieren que lo siga subiendo o mejor lo borro?

Hasta pronto.


	3. Una dura realidad

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

_--_

_**Capítulo 3: Una dura realidad.**_

Rukia estaba intensamente feliz, nunca se imaginó que Ichigo tuviera una reacción de esa forma, aunque fuese simple, sus labios fueron más expresivos y le ofreció una mejor sonrisa, pero se confundió al momento de que el shinigami puso un rostro serio, hasta con enojo.

- Entonces, no nos equivocamos, las ener…– refirió el joven muy serio y no concluyó su oración.

- Por favor, estamos festejando la llegada de mi tercera hija como para que comiencen hablar de cosas serias. Créeme linda Rukia, Ichigo te extrañó demasiado y ya casi no lo aguantamos de verlo con su carota…

- ¡Cállate papá! – Ichigo lanzó una patada.

La shinigami al ver la escena dejó escapar una risita, también añoraba esas situaciones. Pronto, después de acabada la pelea entre padre e hijo, Yuzu les indicó que pasaran al comedor, iba a servir la cena.

Rukia comenzó a notar que Ichigo huía de su mirada, evitaba todo tipo de contacto visual directo entre ellos, no le dio mucha importancia, puesto que pensó que Ichigo tenía muy presente la última conversación que tuvieron en la Sociedad de Almas, pero ya habría tiempo para poder aclarar la situación, por el momento iba degustar la exquisita comida del mundo real.

Estaba enfrente suyo, efectivamente, el cambio la hacían verse más atractiva, además, también se dio cuenta del 'crecimiento' de 'otras partes' del cuerpo de Rukia, seguía siendo una enana, pero debía reconocer que los atributos femeninos ya era más visibles y mucho más agraciados. Estas cavilaciones hicieron que Ichigo se ruborizara un poco y trató de esconder su cara. Se escuchó el teléfono, el pelinaranja sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y él quería contestar apresuradamente, pero su hermana Karin se le adelantó.

- Ichi-nii – la niña de cabellos negros llevaba el teléfono en sus manos – te habla tu… amigo Keigo – estas dos últimas palabras las dijo con voz bajita y le dio el teléfono.

"_Hasta que me ayuda siquiera en algo ese idiota"_

- Gracias – se retiró a un lugar alejado del comedor.

- Mmmh…- protestó Yuzu – ahora se va a tardar horas en el teléfono – la niña no escuchó quien supuestamente le había hablado – menos mal que ahora si lo dejó cenar Say… ¡aaaahhh! – Su hermana Karin había pisado su pie con clara intención. Hasta Isshin no quiso mencionar palabra alguna, pues él también entendió y supo de quien se trataba realmente.

- ¿Tarda 'horas' hablando con Keigo? – interrogó Rukia.

- Pues…- intervino Isshin – ya sabes que dejan muchos trabajos de investigación en el Instituto y deben ponerse de acuerdo.

- Nunca me imaginé que Keigo se transformara en un ser responsable, vaya sorpresa.

Después de algunos minutos y casi por terminar la cena; Rukia debía hacer algo muy importante: tenía que arreglar su estancia.

- Si no les importa, ¿puedo quedarme en su casa?- suplicante ante Isshin, Yuzu y Karin.

- ¡No es necesario que preguntes eso, ya sabes que aquí siempre será recibida, recuerda que eres mi linda tercera hija! – exclamó el médico.

- Gracias.

Ichigo, regresó al comedor, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermana Karin agradeciendo de alguna manera el favor que acababa de hacerle.

- ¿Ahora no hablaste horas con Keigo? – preguntó divertida Rukia.

- No, no… - titubeó - sólo era una detalle, un pequeño detalle.

- Rukia, "La Milagrosa"……eso eres – ironizó Karin. Ichigo vio con ojos de fuego a su hermana – es muy notorio los cambios que provocas en 'ciertas personas' – mirando disimuladamente a su hermano.

- Bueno, bueno, será mejor que ya vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy denso en la clínica – armonizando Isshin – y creo que todos ustedes deben ir a la escuela.

Ichigo cayó en cuenta con la frase de su padre, era cierto, tal vez Rukia tendría que ir al Instituto y era más que seguro que se encontraría con Sayuri y eso no le gustaba para nada, su sangre se heló, no quería que Rukia conociera a su novia, tendría que hacer algo para impedirlo, pero... bueno… ahora que recordaba, Rukia no debería importarle, para ella, él sólo representaba un apoyo para su deber como shinigami. Estaba exagerando, en ese momento tenía la mentalidad de un patán tratando que sus 'dos novias' evitaran encontrarse y lo sorprendieran con su juego. Debía tranquilizarse, él no había actuado de forma impropia, él únicamente había hecho lo que tiempo atrás Rukia le dijo, él debía continuar con su vida; era un joven con el derecho de 'crecer' en su vida personal, eso incluía tener una chica que lo quisiera y Sayuri era esa chica. No, no había hecho nada malo. Volvió a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la shinigami, subió apresuradamente a su habitación después de dar las buenas noches a su familia.

Para Rukia no pasó desapercibida la conducta del muchacho, aunque nuevamente lo justificó con la razón que anteriormente había pensado_; _ayudó a las hermanas a recoger la mesa, lavar y secar trastos. Debía tener coraje, si, pero sentía que sus piernas temblaban demasiado, se sentía muy pesada, una cosa era tener claro que era necesario hablar con Ichigo, pero otra muy diferente tener el valor para hacerlo. Las mellizas nuevamente acondicionaron la recamara para que la utilizara la inquilina, dejó unas cosas sobre su cama. Decidió ir en ese instante a la habitación del pelinaranjo. Caminó en el pasillo, estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Tocó sutilmente a la puerta del cuarto muchacho.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ichigo no sabía que hacer, el escuchar la voz de la mujer hizo que la inseguridad se apoderara de él.

- Claro, entra.

La shinigami entró con cuidado, tenía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba sola con el joven, la respiración de la chica se agitó y comenzó a hablar con timidez.

- Ichigo… – no sabía como iniciar la conversación - bueno, quiero hablar contigo, por supuesto, si no tienes que hacer otras cosas…

- No, lo único que tenía en mente por hacer era dormir- gruñó.

- Ichigo, estoy muy apenada por… la última conversación que tuvimos en la Sociedad de Almas, creo que fui muy brusca y no fui tan sincera…

- ¿Qué nueva misión tienes? ¿Les están colmando la paciencia a todos los capitanes del Seireitei?- volteando a ver al chica en una forma muy seria.

- No, de hecho no se han mostrado una actividad ofensiva clara…

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu misión?- le habló de forma autoritaria, evadiendo el tema que quería tratar la joven.

- Mi misión es la de detectar energía espiritual maligna, o bien, combatir cualquier ataque en esta ciudad, pero…

"…_es sólo para eso…"_

- Mmh…– haciendo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza y protestó decepcionado por la inconclusa respuesta de la muchacha.

- No, lo que yo quiero hablar es sobre lo que me dijiste... – nuevamente fue interrumpida.

- A que la Sociedad de Almas se dio cuenta de que si necesitan nuestra ayuda ¿A eso te referías cuando mencionaste que no habías sido 'tan sincera'?- reclamándole.

- No, Ichigo, déjame hablar, lo que yo quiero expresar es por lo que me dijiste sobre… - dudó - tu sentir – agachando la mirada.

- (…)

Silencio.

- (…)

- No Rukia – alzando la voz – no es forzoso que hablemos de eso.

- Pero creo que es necesario que aclaremos…

- Aclarar…nada… no hay nada que aclarar - habló con firmeza – no te sientas mal, es algo que ya paso y… no te guardo ningún resentimiento, yo… lo que siento por ti es… sólo cariño y respeto, y razonándolo mejor yo tampoco podría verte como mujer- recalcando esa palabras - como lo diste a entender tú en ese entonces, somos compañeros de lucha y a lo mucho nada más amigos; creo que fue lo mejor, nuevamente demostraste ser una mujer sensata, tenías razón – miró hacia la ventana.

Rukia que estaba recargada en una pared, al escuchar esa palabras, se le vinieron encima todas sus ilusiones, no creyó que Ichigo tuviera una reacción de esa manera, ella esperaba que la acogiera con alegría, con cariño, pero había sido todo lo contrario, a excepción de la sonrisa inicial con la que la recibió, él se había comportado indiferente con ella, ni siquiera tuvieron una discusión, que para ellos, esta era una forma de acercamiento, tuvo que decidir, tenía que seguir ocultado sus sentimientos, de nada serviría que el joven se enterara de ellos.

- Me alegra, que lo hayas aceptado – resignada y seria - estuve inquieta y preocupada por ello - habló con tristeza y viéndolo a los ojos.

- (..)

- (…)

- Rukia, no me subestimes- le lanzó una mirada inflexible.

- Bueno, con respecto a esa conversación en algo si tuviste razón… la Sociedad de Almas si necesita de tu ayuda y es por eso que he venido a buscarte.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo – la última frase de Rukia le dolió – te respaldaré en lo que sea necesario – lo refirió con aparente serenidad.

- Muchas gracias. Creo que es todo lo que debíamos hablar, me retiro para que puedas descansar. Buenas noches.

- Descansa tú también.

Rukia salió de la habitación, creía que todo era un mal sueño; por sus ojos se comenzaron a asomar unas gotas saladas, su orgullo, pasaba a segundo plano. Entró a la recamara compartida con las mellizas, se puso su pijama; tampoco quería estar en ese lugar, quería salir corriendo de la casa de los Kurosaki, olvidarse de aquella terrible situación.

Esa noche, tanto para Rukia, como para Ichigo, no serviría para dormir. Al final los dos, independientemente, tomaron la decisión de que actuarían como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se estaba alistando para irse al Instituto, nuevamente las ojeras se resaltaban en su rostro, bajando las escalera, escuchó el murmullo de sus hermanas y de Rukia; su papá salió mucho más temprano, últimamente había más pacientes de lo normal. Llegó al comedor dispuesto a medio desayunar para que no lo regañara Yuzu, pues él no tenía ni un poco de hambre; al llegar, se quedó pasmado. Rukia se veía hermosísima con el uniforme del Instituto, con el mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas, el saco mostraba una exquisita figura de sus pechos, aunque no eran de las dimensiones de Orihime, pero se podía apreciar un buen volumen de éstos, definitivamente esta niña ya no estaba plana

"_¿Qué se habrá hecho?"_

Su cabello estaba suelto y como era más largo le daba una impresión de mujer adulta. A simple vista, se podía afirmar que Rukia era una mezcla de niña y mujer.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes Rukia? – aún enfurecido.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¡Sí, tú!

- Pues quiero actuar como una estudiante responsable…

- ¡No! – gritó.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no tiene caso!

Como las mellizas vieron que los jóvenes estaban apunto de comenzar una de sus 'apoteóticas' discusiones, prefirieron salirse y adelantar su camino a su escuela.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡No tiene caso que trates de aprender conocimientos que ni siquiera vas a utilizar! – más exaltado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No jodas Rukia, ¿qué no sabes que más preguntar o decir?!- exasperado.

- Bueno, voy al Instituto porque debo estar a tu lado, como siempre te siguen los malos… – insolentemente.

- No debes ir y punto – totalitario.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además, iré para saludar a Orihime – dijo muy tranquilamente.

- Haz lo que quieras…— refunfuñó.

* * *

Iban de camino hacia la preparatoria, Ichigo estaba inquieto por el hecho de que su peor temor, subconscientemente, se iba a cumplir pues Rukia y Sayuri se conocerían irremediablemente, no sabía que hacer, se estaba desesperando cuando sintió la vibración de su celular, se percató que un nuevo mensaje había llegado y lo comenzó a leer.

La suerte estaba de su lado, extrañamente.

Sayuri no podría ir al Instituto, su madre y ella habían tenido un percance con el auto, no era nada grave, pero estamos esperando a que venga la grúa. Se sintió aliviado con ese mensaje, por lo menos, por ese día, estaba salvado.

Ambos, entraron al salón de clases, Rukia comenzó a recibir las "re-bienvenidas" de varios de sus compañeros y por supuesto que no faltaron los 'interrogatorios' que fueron similares al de las mellizas Kurosaki en cuanto a la cantidad de preguntas. Eso le extrañó mucho a Ichigo.

- Creí que le ibas a implantar el recuerdo de que siempre has venido al Instituto, o algo por el estilo.

- No, manipulé sus mentes para que recuerden que me fui un tiempo a otra escuela, de otro país y que por cuestiones de salud tuve que regresar a vivir a Karakura.

- Que frívola eres cuando mencionas 'manipulé'. Y bueno, ¿por qué decidiste que ese fuera el recuerdo?

- Kurosaki-kun así fue porque quise – lo dijo con la vocecilla que el shinigami odiaba.

- Que desfachatez la tuya…

Cuando se cruza un punto, ya nada es igual, a la percepción de Rukia el haber cruzado ese punto le estaba causando graves problemas. Se había propuesto actuar como en un inicio cuando conoció a Ichigo, para nada iba a sacar a relucir sus sentimientos, estaba enojada, creía que el pelinaranja tenía sentimientos más profundos por ella, pero para su triste realidad, era que, como él lo dijo en la Sociedad de Almas.

Uryu, iba entrando al aula junto con Chad, su mirada pronto se dirigió con la chica que estaba hablando con Mahana, esa visión para nada era despreciable, a pesar de estar dando la espalda, pintaba que esa chica era muy bonita, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

- ¿Kuchiki……- atónito – Kuchiki eres tú?

- Así es Ishida-Kun – cerrando sus ojos, con una sonrisa y saludándolos con una seña en la mano.

- ¿Entonces era tú la de ayer, la que sentimos el reiatsu y la de otros?

- Después les contaré lo que sucede, no se preocupen, no es tan malo.- Rukia se alejó de ellos para saludar a Tatsuki que ya la había llegado.

- Como no quiere que me preocupe; no es que Rukia no me simpatice, pero cada vez que regresa a este mundo es por que algo está muy, pero muy mal….

- Lo único malo que veo avecinarse es… que a Ichigo se le han juntado sus dos mujeres – hablo Chad como si esto no implicara mucha importancia.

- Que afortunado es Kurosaki, Sayuri es linda, pero Rukia – rojo – está bellísima – confesó tímidamente

- Le sienta bien el cabello largo, le creció muy bonito.

- ¿Estás desquiciado Chad?, ¡no sólo le creció el cabello... también otras... cosas!

- Ishida, contrólate, con la llegada de Rukia, en este salón ya hay un 'cuarteto amoroso', no creo que quieras formar con tu presencia un quinteto…

- Ahora que lo pienso, esto va estar de locos…

'Cuarteto amoroso', así se referían porque ambos estaban conscientes del sentir de Orihime, también se daban cuenta de los "evidentes sentimiento no aceptados entre Ichigo y Rukia".

Orihime entró al salón, había más bullicio de lo normal, pero después comprendió el motivo, para su grata sorpresa, su querida amiga shinigami estaba de vuelta en este mundo.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Qué emoción volverte a ver! – Inoue estaba contenta y corrió a darle un abrazo.

- ¡A mi también me da gusto, créeme que te he extrañado mucho!

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar, todavía quedaba unos minutos para comenzar las clases. Ichigo observaba y analizaba la actitud de Rukia, era una insensible, ¿cómo era posible que actuara de esa forma tan tranquila y alegre cuando él se estaba yendo al demonio?, la única respuesta era porque no había alguna causa para que tuviera otro comportamiento. Vio como la shinigami acomodaba sus cosas en una banca junto a la de Inoue, por un momento pensó que iba a sentarse junto a él, pero por otro lado, estuvo bien que fuera de esa manera, porque ese lugar le pertenecía a Sayuri aunque no fuera ese día.

La profesora llegó, saludo afectuosamente a sus alumnos, anunció el regreso de Kuchiki Rukia al Instituto, luego, inmediatamente, comenzó a pasar lista, antes de que lo hiciera, la jefa de grupo se levantó para avisarle que Oshima Sayuri no iría por un problema personal, al menos así se lo comunicó Sayuri a la lider de grupo.

- No hay problema, ella es muy responsable y se pondrá al día en las clases – dijo la institutora – Ichigo – hablándole al referido - ¿sabes si el problema de Oshima es grave?

- ¿Yo? – nervioso -...no sé, no sé nada profesora – mintió.

Era obvio que dicha profesora sabía de la relación entre Sayuri e Ichigo, por ello le preguntó a él directamente. Rukia le extrañó ese suceso, así mismo, haciendo memoria, ella no recordaba a ninguna compañera de clases con el nombre de Sayuri Oshima. Había decidido sentarse junto a Orihime por el simple hecho de que no quería torturarse estando junto al shinigami sustituto, era lo más prudente.

La situación para Ichigo Kurosaki no era diferente, no podía dejar de ver a la enana aquella, no sabía siquiera de que trataba la clase, el ceño fruncido se hizo más notorio; recargó sus codos en la mesilla del pupitre, colocó sus manos en sus sienes, miró la hoja de un cuaderno que estaba limpia, nada estaba escrito. Le enojaba sentirse vulnerable y todo por ella.

Los pensamientos de ambos seguían y estaban cargados de sentimientos, así llegó la hora del almuerzo, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Chad y Uryu se reunieron en las bancas de Orihime y Rukia.

- Oye, cuéntanos que has hecho – expresó una entusiasta Tatsuki.

- Pues… - fue interrumpida.

- Lo único que sé, es que te sentó muy bien estar fuera del país, regresaste más linda, más llenita y bien formada – con sus manos, Chizuru delineo las curvas de la silueta del cuerpo de Rukia, pero un golpe de Tatsuki la calló.

Ichigo se acercó al escándalo que estaban formando sus amigos, vio una Chizuru que se recuperaba del golpazo que le dieron.

- Bueno, por lo menos dinos como obtuviste ese cuerpazo…

- Chizuru, guarda silencio – amenazó Tatsuki.

- Es que yo se que una de las formas de obtenerlo en un corto lapso de tiempo es… - con ojos pervertidos – es haber comenzado con cierta actividad íntima entre las parejas…- se escuchó un fuerte golpe en un pupitre.

Ichigo, al escuchar las palabras de su compañera se llenó de rabia, no concebía la idea de que Rukia estuviera con otro hombre y que llegara tan lejos; no se dio cuenta de que había roto la banca de un sólo golpe, la furia que tenía resaltaba a través de sus ojos, logrando intimidar a los presentes.

- ¡No digas estupideces!- enfurecido.

- Kurosaki contrólate – trató de serenarlo Uryu.

- Pero Ichigo, ¿tú que puedes reclamar? Ya tienes a Sa….

- ¡CÁLLATE!- gritaron los chicos, eso logró que Ichigo desistiera de represalias contra Chizuru. Para Rukia le cayó de raro el empeño de sus amigos por silenciar a la compañera imprudente.

La plática del grupo de amigos se centró en temas un tanto banales, todos estaban curiosos por saber las supuestas posibles 'aventuras' que vivió Rukia que, como pudo, la chica de ojos color violeta se fue deshaciendo de cada cuestión, se estaba abrumando cada vez más así que formuló una pregunta.

- Bueno, ¿alguien de ustedes puede explicarme la ecuación esa de Bernouille?

- (…)

Nadie habló.

- (…)

- ¡Enana tonta! – Contestó Ichigo – como es posible que no puedas entender algo tan sencillo.

- ¿Tonta?...tú eres un imbécil, sabiondo- reclamó Rukia.

- Kurosaki-kun, sino mal recuerdo, la materia de Física no te gusta para nada – reveló Orihime.

- Una cosa es que no me guste y otra muy diferente a que no le entienda – aclaró el chico de ceño encogido – ustedes deberían de almorzar – sentenció – el tiempo se está acabando así que les sugiero que se vayan y aprovechen lo que queda.

- Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Chad.

- Le voy a explicar a ésta – señalando a Rukia – en qué consiste la mentada ecuación.

- ¡'Ésta' tiene su nombre, eres un verdadero idiota! – protestó Rukia.

- ¡Ay ya cállate enana!

Tatsuki, se rió en sus adentros, ver a Ichigo discutir de esa forma la alegró, su amigo había vuelto a ser 'el de antes' y la única que podía sacar a ese ser era nada ni nada menos que Rukia, algo que ni siquiera Sayuri podía hacer, a pesar de ser su novia

– Bueno, chicos, creo que Ichigo tiene razón, así que vámonos – todos hicieron caso a la orden de la aficionada de las artes marciales.

Orihime se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta junto con Tatsuki, antes de salir, divisó por el rabillo del ojo como su amiga y el hombre de cabellos naranjas estaban peleando, se esbozó una leve sonrisa en su cara_._

- Mira, la ecuación esta acoplada a todos aquellos líquidos que no tendrán resistencia alguna cuando…

Rukia, ya más calmada, se sentía feliz por el hecho de que mínimo, ese individuo todavía le interesaba pelear con ella, aunque él la insultara o regañara, era un motivo de júbilo.

Tomaba una actitud mediocre y patética.

Él también había cambiado, se veía más maduro, incluso un poco más alto; ella también había crecido un poquito, casi nada. Para la shinigami, la voz de Ichigo se había vuelto más varonil, su esencia era más interesante.

Debilidad femenina, doblemente patética.

- Entonces, imagínate la luz de un tubo – señaló con un lápiz el dibujo que hizo para ilustrar la ecuación - en medio de esa luz, el agua correrá más rápido…

Rukia, en un impulso, apoyó suavemente su mano con la del muchacho, imposibilitando que éste continuara con su explicación.

Había caído en "la trampa" del chico.

- Ichigo… te extrañé… y… me alegra que haya podido volver a verte.- había fallado la shinigami, según no debía a sacar a flote cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

No siempre se gana.

Esta declaración, provocó que Ichigo flaqueara, miró hacia el dibujo, por unos segundo no supo que hacer o que contestar, se armó de valor y buscó la mirada de Rukia; sus ojos eran hermosos, transmitían una tranquilidad.

¿Cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta de ello?

Peculiarmente también había un sentimiento que no supo identificar; la mano de la chica seguía sobre la suya, entonces, él la sujetó con más fervor; entrelazó su mano con la de ella, la siguió mirando.

- Yo también te extrañé…

La debilidad, también puede ser la puerta a la verdad.

Las escuetas confesiones desvanecieron por completo la firmeza de sus actitudes indiferentes del uno para con el otro. La tensión aumentaba conforme el silencio se prologaba entre ambos.

- (…)

- Oigan muchachos……- Chad se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante, los shinigamis, al escuchar la voz de su amigo, deshicieron la unión de sus manos rápidamente – ¿quieren que… les compremos… algo?

- (…)

- (…)

- No gracias… – contestó una Rukia levemente ruborizada – bueno, por lo menos yo no deseo nada, no se tú Ichigo.- mirando al aludido.

- Nada, Chad, te agradezco tu buen detalle…

- Bien, yo…este…ya me voy, si ya me voy- Chad se esfumó del lugar.

De haber elegido, hubiera preferido que el corpulento muchacho no se fuera, eso la ayudaría a minimizar el nerviosismo que sentía.

- Ichigo – llamó la atención del joven – no volví a entender nada de esta ecuación- una gota resbaló de su rostro.

- Que tonta eres – dijo sin la intención de denigrarla.

- Y tú un idiota – contestó de la misma forma.

De esta manera, el pelinaranja volvió a reiniciar la explicación de la ecuación. Ambos, tenían la necesidad de sacar un poquito su sentir y que el otro lo supiera, con ello, apaciguaron un poco su ansiedad por no poder manifestar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

* * *

Iban de regreso a la casa, existía tensión entre ellos, pero no se comparaba con el de la mañana. La caminata los estaba relajando poco a poco.

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, ambos subieron para dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones; en la de Ichigo estaba esperando Karin, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho al verla ahí.

- ¿Sucede algo?- depositó sus cosas en el escritorio.

- Habló Sayuri por teléfono.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué quería?- disimuló.

- Me pidió que te avisara que te espera en media hora en la misma librería de ayer.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- (…)

- ¿Karin?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Ichi-nii?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Rukia está devuelta… Sayuri, creo que saldría sobrando- determinante.

- El hecho de que Rukia haya regresado no quiere decir nada, es sólo mi amiga y Sayuri es…

- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres Ichi-nii?

- Karin, sigues siendo una niña para hablar de estos temas.

- Pero no soy una niña tonta.

- Me voy a cambiar de ropa – con la mirada le indicó a su hermana que se marchara.

- Pues tú sabrás…

¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa como lo era su hermana se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Rukia y peor aún que tuviera la intención de hacer razonar sus actos? El haber perdido a su madre hizo que él y ella maduraran emocionalmente muy rápido.

Bajando las escaleras apresuradamente, les avisó a sus hermanas que saldría y que iba a regresar lo más pronto posible. Yuzu le encargó unas cosas para completar la cena, Rukia escuchó y quiso ir con Ichigo, a lo cual, éste se asustó.

- No, me dijiste que estabas exhausta por las clases, será mejor que vaya solo, además será algo rápido.

- Pero Yuzu te pidió cosas del centro comercial, te puedo ayudar.

- No, es mejor que descanses.

- Ichigo, no soy débil y tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo mejor, además estoy cansada mentalmente y creo que otra caminata sería una buena solución.

Si quería alejarse del chico, pues no estaba haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

- Yo….- ya no sabía que hacer.

- Yo creo que Ichigo tiene razón – declaró Karin – él puede solo y tú – viendo a Rukia – tienes que contarnos muchas cosas más, ni creas que nos con formamos con lo de ayer – la jaló hacia la cocina.

Ichigo debía reconocer que efectivamente su hermanita no era una niña tonta y debía agradecérselo, pues lo había salvado una vez más.

Al salir de sus casa, Ichigo encendió su celular y vio el mismo mensaje que le había dicho Karin, tenía que correr, pues Sayuri, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera esperándolo. A medio camino, volvió a vibrar su celular, era otro mensaje de su novia diciéndole que ya no iba verlo. Entonces decidió ir por la encomienda de su hermana. Pensó que lo más seguro, Sayuri se enojó por el enorme retraso que tuvo, después hablaría con ella.

Rukia, no entendió la actitud de Karin, ésta la había amenazado con sacarle toda clase de información; sin embargo, únicamente bastó que escuchara el teléfono y se puso a hablar como perica en él, quiso ayudar a Yuzu, pero esta no se lo permitió, ya que ella, Rukia, era una invitada especial y a los invitados especiales no se les debía molestar, aunque insistió, la niña tierna y amable se transformó en una fiera, ahora recordaba porque Ichigo le obedecía en todo; así que decidió guardar algunas cosas personales.

Estaba terminando de depositarlas en algunos cajones que las mellizas le habían cedido; ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos desde que Ichigo salió cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar, estaba consciente de los quehaceres de Yuzu y de la actual ocupación de Karin, entonces, decidió bajar a abrir la puerta.

- Si, ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó cordialmente Rukia.

- Disculpa la molestia, ¿se encontrará Ichigo Kurosaki?

- No, pero no creo que tarde mucho ¿Te urge verlo?

- Si, pero…

- Si gustas, pasa y espéralo aquí adentro – abriendo la puerta para cederle el paso al interior de la casa.

- Espero no causar muchas molestias.

Rukia simpatizó con la chica que recién había llegado, era encantadora y muy amable en su hablar, a pesar de que sólo apenas habían cruzado unas pocas palabras.

- Disculpa si soy impertinente, pero no te había visto nunca aquí, ¿eres familiar de los Kurosaki?

- No – rió – soy una amiga de la familia de hace ya un buen tiempo - ya estaban en la sala.

- ¡Ah! Perdón por si te molesté con mi pregunta.

- No, no te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar. Déjame me presento – ofreciéndole su mano – mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

- Mucho gusto - recibiendo la mano de la que se acaba de presentar – Yo me llamo Oshima Sayuri– le sonrió- soy la novia de Ichigo.

Precisamente en ese instante, el aludido entró en la sala.

Rukia quedó paralizada ante esa noticia, esperaba todo, todo, menos que Ichigo tuviera una novia. El corazón de la shinigami se desquebrajó, la desolación inundó sus sentimientos, creyó haber tocado fondo con las "aclaraciones" de la noche anterior, pero eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que escuchó de labios de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Desilusión, ahora sabía lo que era y era lo peor que pudo haber sentido hasta ese momento. Quería llorar, extrañamente para su persona, pero no ahí, no delante de Sayuri. Un sabor amargo comenzó a aparecer en su boca, su vista quería nublarse, pero no se podía permitir tener una reacción de esa magnitud. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía enlazadas sus manos, intuitivamente volteó hacia donde estaba de pie Ichigo, él la miraba expectativamente y hasta aterrado. Soltó la mano de Sayuri, con valor y con la mayor entereza que pudo, le sonrió desencajadamente a la muchacha.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_¿Qué les pareció? ¡Me sigo preguntando como pude escribir estas cosas!

Lo bueno es que le tengo cariño, jejejeje.

Antes que nada, pido perdón por el enorme retraso... de verdad, lo lamento.

Agradezco enormemente a las chicas que me han dejando un mensajes para que continúe en esto de subir la historia... ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS!!!

Por otra parte, quiero confesar que, según yo, he escrito mejores fics (si... ajá... recuerden, es sólo mi criterio); sin embargo, al ir reditándo este fic me ha nacido la inppiración nuevamente.

Se cuidan mucho y nos andamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.

P.D. antes de que me reclamen por mis otros fics, deben saber que ya estoy trabajando en ellos.


End file.
